victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Lane Alexander
Lane Alexander is the school guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts High School. History Though Lane appears in the Pilot, his first major appearance is in Stage Fighting where he tries to have Tori confess that she hit Jade, refusing to even listen to her side of the story, and giving her two weeks' detention for it. He next major appearance is in Beck's Big Break, where he fails to help Robbie and Rex, and doesn't have another noteworthy appearance until he chases away the staff of The Wood for disrupting learning as well as forcing Tori and Jade to give Festus a ride home for accidentally destroying his car and forcing Robbie and Trina to work in The Grub Truck after they played a role in crippling Festus. In iParty with Victorious, Lane, to Tori's visible confusion, is going to see "McGruber the Musical" with a friend and has Trina babysit Mabel and Wilson. On the drive back, Lane found the two kids sleeping next to a garbage can and confronted Trina about at this at Kenan Thompson's house, where there was a party that Trina had chosen to attend, only to have the door slammed in his face. His last appearance is in One Thousand Berry Balls where he applies a bandage to Cat's head after Sinjin kicked her in the head. When Robbie makes a joke about this, Lane angrily turns on Robbie for "sassing" him. Personality Though Lane seems to be one of the saner employees at Hollywood Arts, though that could hardly be considered an achievement, and has helped students with their problems on occasion, he seems to be a somewhat lazy individual. For example, in The Great Ping Pong Scam, he bemoaned the fact that students always come to him with their problems, which, as Tori pointed out, is literally his job. Despite his job, he seems to dislike students who cannot control their emotions, namely André and Jade, seeming very annoyed whenever he comes into contact with them. He has also showed reluctance to help students, such as when, in a deleted scene from Tori and Jade's Playdate, he delegated Cat and Robbie to tell Randy Bronson that he was expelled from school. He is known to hate backtalk, jumping down Robbie's throat in One Thousand Berry Balls for "sassing" him, something which can often bring him into the conflict with the fiercely independent Vega sisters. He also seems to be very stubborn, refusing to even countenance the notion that Tori didn't hit Jade in Stage Fighting, or had even done it accidentally, and insisting that she had anger problems, even as he went out of his way to provoke her, showing that he had already made up his mind about the situation. This, and his attitude in The Wood, suggests that he is very unforgiving of accidents. He has a bizarre obsession with lotion, near constantly applying it to his hands and having unusual scents, such as bacon or sour cream. Trivia * Lane Napper, who plays Lane (same name), is no stranger to Dan Schneider shows. He was seen in the ''iCarly'' episode iWas a Pageant Girl, as Sam's dance teacher Ernie and Drake & Josh in a deleted scene from Really Big Shrimp. Towards the end of Really Big Shrimp, he is seen dancing with Megan. He also appeared as the host of the Academic Bowl that Drake participated in during the episode Smart Girl. *He is in the "Lotion of the Month Club." *He makes cookies with extra gluten as mentioned in Beck's Big Break and happily allows Robbie to eat it after standing up to Rex... before revealed that he was allergic to gluten. *According to TheSlap: **Lane loves using excessive amounts of hand lotion, which he sprayed on Robbie and Trina in The Wood. He also uses many different scents, including bacon, pickle, cookies and cream, and sour cream and onion potato chip. **He has a brother who is a chiropractor that he hasn't spoken to in years. **He originally wanted to be a Guy Dance Counselor or a weatherman. **He drives a convertible. **His last name is Alexander. **"Sassing" him is "strictly prohibited." *Lane has a young nephew named Devin, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. *Robbie's original name was supposed to be Lane before the production began. *Lane is the 2nd faculty member to get an account on TheSlap. *He has a black PearPhone, as seen in Tori Gets Stuck. *According to The Bird Scene, Lane's office is repeatedly inhabited by a squirrel that he has Robbie and André remove with nuts and a net. *Out of all the main characters, Lane never interacted with Beck. *He appeared in 10 Season One episodes, 6 episodes in Season 2 (including the iCarly crossover, which is, in fact, only an episode of iCarly, but is in Victorious' Season 2 time-frame), 4 episodes in Season Three, and just one episode of Season Four. *Based off their initial interactions in Stage Fighting, it appears that he considers Tori be dangerous as he seems the most convinced that she sabotaged Trina's harness in Who Did It to Trina?. *Lane is frequently shown to be giving out punishments to the students of Hollywood Arts even though such things fall outside the purview of a guidance counselor's duties. Episode Appearances: Season One: *Pilot *The Bird Scene *Stage Fighting *Tori the Zombie *Robarazzi *Beck's Big Break *The Great Ping Pong Scam *Cat's New Boyfriend *The Diddly-Bops *The Wood Season Two: *Tori Gets Stuck *iParty with Victorious *Helen Back Again *Who Did It to Trina? *Tori Tortures Teacher *Jade Gets Crushed Season Three: *The Worst Couple *Tori & Jade's Play Date - He can be seen in the audience at the play at the end of the episode and a scene he had with Cat and Robbie was cut from the final episode. *How Trina Got In *Crazy Ponnie Season Four: *One Thousand Berry Balls (final appearance) Gallery Alexander, Lane Alexander, Lane Alexander, Lane Alexander, Lane Alexander, Lane Alexander, Lane Category:Boys